


An Infectious Injection

by DementedPandas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPandas/pseuds/DementedPandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown virus has been discovered by American scientist Eric Selvig. This deadly disease attacks the immune system and targets the blood stream. It spreads like wildfire and kills even faster. People have begun to look towards S.H.I.E.L.D. for answers and protection. Hoping to eliminate the panic, they call in Bruce Banner and Tony stark. Although neither of the two specify in infectious diseases, they are the two most qualified scientists SH.I.E.L.D. has at their disposal. Will they figure out how to stop the virus, or will they be next to join the millions of people dead and infected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note:
> 
> I'm so sorry if this goes against any common Marvel cannon. I'm a terrible person.

May 4th, 2012: The start of an epic love story

Also known as 'The Day Tony Stark Fell in Love', this was the day Tony met Bruce Banner. But this story isn't about how they met.

March 23rd, 2013: The day Tony confessed to loving Bruce

Tony kept his feelings in a bottle, letting them build up for almost a year, and on this day he finally burst. He told Bruce everything. He told him how he felt. He told him he wanted to be with him, he needed to be with him. He told him that he's never felt this way about anyone before. But this isn't about that either.

April 12th, 2013: The day Bruce confessed to loving Tony

Bruce disappeared for a few weeks after Tony confessed. He needed some time to think. He needed to get his head straight. This is the day Tony went looking for him and found him out cold behind a dumpster. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in blood. He later awoke at Stark Tower, cleaned up and dressed in a pair of Tony's clothes. He told Tony about his own feelings and about how he was so afraid because he had hurt everyone he ever loved. Tony told him that he didn't care and that it would be a privilege to get himself hurt by him. This would be the official start of their relationship. But that's still not what this story is about. Our story begins exactly one year later.

The day was April 12, 2014. Bruce and Tony had been together for a year and were spending some time in California.

*********************************

"Bruce!"

Bruce sighed, setting down the tie he was looking at before walking to other the aisle. "Yes, Tony?"

Tony held a lingerie corset against his chest. "How do you think this would look on me?" he asked.

"Tony, that's for women," Bruce pointed out.

"So?"

Bruce sighed again, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. "Why are you so-"

"Sexy? Intelligent? Irresistible?" Tony cut in.

"Incompetent," Bruce finished.

"Hey!" Tony frowned. "That's rude."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Tony grabbed Bruce by the waist and pulled him close. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," he muttered, pressing his lips to Bruce's and kissing him.

"Ahem. Gentlemen?"

Bruce and Tony separated and spun around, their faces turning red. In front of them stood a short, balding man in a waist coat.

"It would be much appreciated," he began, "if you two gentlemen could please refrain from public displays of affection."

"Sorry, Sir," Bruce said, hanging his head.

"Yeah. Sorry," Tony echoed.

"Thank you." The man bowed and left the isle. As soon as he was out of site, Tony looked at Bruce and began to laugh. Bruce quickly joined in. After a few minutes, they gathered themselves and left the store.

"Where to next?" Bruce asked as they approached Tony's car.

"I was thinking we head back to the hotel and test out the mattress," Tony suggested. He opened the car door for Bruce. "What do you think?"

Bruce smiled as he sat down, Tony sliding in after him. "I think that's a great idea," he answered. "We wouldn't want to have a faulty mattress."

"Happy!" Tony called to his driver. "Take us to the hotel."

"Yes, Sir."


	2. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: No, 'eugh' is not a real word and I apologize if I convinced you otherwise.

"Come on, Bruce!" Tony's lips slammed into Bruce's as they entered their hotel room. Once he heard the door latch, Tony smirked into the kiss.

Bruce took a step back. "What?" He asked, looking into Tony's eyes.

"I haven't had you to myself in forever," Tony answered, dragging the last word.

"It's been two weeks," Bruce corrected him.

"Yes, well-" Tony began, stepping closer and unbuttoning Bruce's shirt, "two weeks is equal to like seven billionaire years."

"Sure it is, Tony." Bruce slid his shirt off and unzipped his pants, letting both fall to the floor.

"It's true," Tony insisted, letting his own clothes drop. "Billionaire time is very diff- eugh!" His sentence was cut short as Bruce's lips collided with his own. Tony stepped out of his jeans and pushed into Bruce's kiss. The two men soon found their way to the bed. Tony pushed Bruce back and crawled over him. He looked down into Bruce's eyes and smiled before leaning into his lips. Their lips had barely grazed when the sound of AC/DC's Thunderstruck filled the room.

"Shit." Tony fell off of Bruce and onto to the floor before grabbing his phone from the ass pocket of his jeans and checking the Caller ID. "It's Fury," he said, surprised.

Bruce sat up in the bed. "Nick?" he questioned. Tony nodded. "Put it on speaker."

Tony pressed the call button and turned on the speaker phone.

"Stark- You doing anything at the moment?" Nick's voice was calm, but still he sounded worried. Bruce stood up and grabbed his clothes, sliding them on before standing next to Tony.

"I was doing something," Tony said flatly.

"Am I to assume that Bruce is with you?

"He's what I was doing."

"Tony!" Bruce's face grew red with embarrassment and he slapped Tony in the shoulder.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Nick questioned.

"Uhh. . . No," Tony answered.

Nick sighed. "Whatever. Look, guys. I know you two are on vacation, but trust me when I say I wouldn't have called you if I didn't need to."

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"I don't have time to go into details. Just get your asses back to New York. I'll explain it all when you're here."

Nick hung up. Tony stood in place for a few seconds, starring at Bruce, before blinking back to life and heading for the door. "Let's go to New York," he said.

"Uh. . . Tony?"

Tony turned around. "Yes, Bruce?"

"Put your clothes on first."

"Right." He slipped into his jeans and pulled his shirt on before turning back to Bruce. "Better?" he asked.

Bruce pulled Tony's body into his own and gave him a kiss. "Better," he echoed.


End file.
